kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
The Swamp
The Swamp is a large region between the Border Zone and the South Wetlands. There is low visibility compared to other regions due to the areas fog and foliage density. The region is fertile for hemp and riceweed farming. It also has an abundance of copper and iron resources. It is home to the Swampers faction and various crime syndicates. The criminal gangs are: Hounds, Blackshifters, Grayflayers, Stone Rats, and Twinblades. The Hounds control the city Shark and the village Rot through lucrative hemp and hashish trade networks. Aside from the Hounds, the gangs can be found in various surrounding swamp villages. The gangs deal in Hashish, which is illegal in many cities. Both Red Sabres and Swamp Ninjas can be seen patrolling the Swamp, but only the Red Sabres have a hideout within the Swamp while Swamp Ninjas have a hideout in the South Wetlands. Inhabitants This zone does not spawn Camps. Major Towns * Shark Minor Outposts These locations are typically small towns, villages, or faction bases. * Grayflayer Village * Mud Town * Red Sabre Hideout * Rot * Stone Rat Village * Swamp Village Ancient Locations These are places which do not have competent inhabitants. Ancient Locations are usually lost outposts or ruins. Beware: sometimes these locations contain territorial protectors such as Security Spiders. * Infested Lab * Lost Library Outpost * Swamped Lab Aesthetic Ruins These locations show up on the map, although the player cannot interact with anything at this location. * Empty Ruin Nests ''Nests'''' are temporary locations which can spawn randomly and typically belong to Animals.'' * Swamp Raptor Nest Homeless Spawns These are squads which spawn without being tied to a location, camp, or nest. This list is in order of likelihood. * Wandering Assassin * ? Environment The Swamp has great 100% fertility for any swamp crop farm and the water production is not a problem for most parts. 100% quality copper mines dots throughout its landscapes and there are a reasonable number of 100% quality iron mines. The stone mine is capped at 50% for The Swamp but the amount of resources you can farm from other sources already make up your loss in stone production. Your staple protein would be found from the unique Swamp Turtles living here. Also, Blood Spiders and Swamp Raptors are a common sight in the region. Weather This zone has the 'Swamp' season. Seasons may cause harmful Weather Effects or be purely aesthetic. * ? Gallery The Swamp 1.jpg The Swamp 2.jpg The swamp 4.jpg The Swamp 3.jpg Tips # The Swamp is a haven for squads with 30+ stats due to abundance of resources and the constant spawn of resourceful enemies. # The main threat usually comes from blood spiders harassing you while you are fighting other enemies and they come in random waves. # Like most environments with lots of hostile wildlife, walling up your entire base is the best way to prevent disruption of work and to protect your people from unnecessary loss. # Locking up swamp turtles for target practice or martial arts seems to be a good way to train. Category:Zones